The present invention relates to a clip structure for measurement, and particularly to a clip structure which can easily extract electric signals from circuit portions of electronic/electrical apparatus when such apparatus is subjected to inspection, adjustment, repair, etc.
Recently, as integration and sensitivity are improved in electronic/electrical apparatus, there are proposed various clip structures for extracting electric signals for measurement from circuit portions of such apparatus when the apparatus is subjected to inspection, adjustment, repair, and so on.
However, such a clip structure for extracting electric signals has problems as follows. Since a cylindrical member provided at a front end of a base member and a pin member disposed in a lower portion of the base member are connected to each other through a conductor, the resistance appearing here becomes large, and measured values are not stable so that reliable results of measurement cannot be obtained. Further, since the clip per se is very small, the clip has a difficulty in handling.